In one conventional network arrangement, a switch is used to permit communication and data exchange between other switches and computer nodes coupled to the switch. The switch may have a plurality of ports, each port coupled to a switch or more computer nodes. Arriving packets are routed to one or more ports via a routing mechanism. Multiple switches may be stacked together to provide additional network connectivity for additional computer nodes. In some instances, one or more packets may be probed. In order to support packet probing, in the conventional network arrangement, each switch must be capable of packet probing since the conventional network arrangement lacks the ability to transmit probe packets across one or more switches in a stack, and thus, the conventional storage cannot provide unified packet probing in a stack of switches.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.